osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
World map
The world map interface is a large, scrolling map of the entire surface of Gielinor. On the map are the names of cities, towns, islands, kingdoms, mountains, caves, dungeons, rivers, lakes, and countless other geographic features as well as information icons for specific locations, buildings, and quest starting points. Use To access the world map, the World map button located on the Minimap must be clicked. You can either open the floating map (default left click) or right click the map icon and select fullscreen for the same map in fullscreen mode. Doing this will change the game screen into the world map view. (Note: The fullscreen world map view cannot be accessed during combat or certain other activities.) This version of the map is dynamic. Players can search it using keywords, quickly move from one location to another one, view the "Key" list where all of the icons are explained and can be clicked to reveal all of the locations of the certain icon. The dynamic map may also be zoomed, depending on the player's preference. While the fullscreen map is displayed, your character will appear to be looking at a scroll of parchment, presumably containing a map on it. This should prevent other players from assuming you are not paying attention to them. Features Scrolling The world map, once loaded, will show the current location of the player.To move the map around, you must click and drag using the mouse. You are here The "You are here" feature shows the location of the player on the map. While looking at another part of the map, the "You are here" arrow can be left-clicked to reveal the focus option to scroll automatically to the current location. This feature can be disabled in the Key side panel under 'you are here'. Dungeon maps To use this, you can select a Dungeon from a drop down list at the bottom of the map or click on the entrance to a dungeon on the world map. After doing so, the surface of Gielinor would disappear, and all left on the map is an underworld consisting solely of dungeons. You can view other dungeons even if the entrance you clicked is not linked to your target dungeon in any way. However, some dungeons, such as the Ogre Enclave, the Barrows, and other dungeons visited during quests are not on the map. Intra-map links Intra-map links are lines that shows which areas are connected with each other. They are displayed as small yellow squares ( ) and can be enabled by hovering over them with the mouse. A yellow line will then appear and show where they connect. This feature can be disabled in the 'Key' side panel under Intra-map links. Buttons Zooming The Zoom button is used for zooming the current world map view. To obtain a wider or a more detailed view, the map can be magnified accordingly. There are five zoom levels available: 37%, 50%, 75%, 100% and 200%. The 100% zoom level corresponds to the zoom level of the player's minimap. You can also use the zoom feature with the Mouse wheel. Once you reached the max/min zoom level, the buttons mathematical symbol (+/-) will turn orange and not be clickable anymore. Key list The Key button, basically shows icons describing specific locations within the map, and is located on the left-hand side on the world Map. When an entry in the Key list is clicked, yellow circles will flash on the world map. This shows where the building (or location) is located on the map. At the very bottom of the Key list, you can turn certain markups on and off. Searching To search for a location within the world map, the "Search bar" can used to type-in keywords. This is located at the bottom left of the world map, next to the Key button. As words are typed, suggested locations are displayed within the Search bar. Minimap The Overview button, located on the far right-hand side, is used to show a minimap showing the entire RuneScape world. The area shown on the world map is highlighted in a red square. This red square can be clicked and moved to quickly move around the world Map. This minimap can be useful in conjunction with the Key button, as yellow circles will also flash in this minimap even when these circles are not flashing in the current world map view. Trivia *During the 2018 Birthday event, an in-game world map could be seen, commemorating the release of the world map interface after an update in May 2017. This map revealed more of the game world than any prior maps accessible in the game. *As part of a player survey to guide the future of RuneScape games, a poster of a world map of Gielinor was planned to be given out to five participants. This world map contains locations that exist in , such as Daemonheim, Ashdale and Soul Wars, as well as Old School-exclusive locations like Great Kourend, Fossil Island and the unrealeased kingdom of Varlamore External links *World map on the Old School RuneScape website Category:Locations Category:Maps